


Mistaken Identity: Lily's True Heritage

by RedMoonRose



Series: Mistaken Identity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, F/M, Friendship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoonRose/pseuds/RedMoonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lily Potter (nee Evans) was not who she really was? Set before Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lily Potter/OC
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own HP and Lily Potter (nee Evans), but I do own all of the OC's and the plot of this story.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

It was a beautiful day on the Moon Kingdom, a young woman with Silver hair and Silver tinted Emerald eyes was enjoying a stroll in the palace's garden when a servant came to her.

"Princess Lilliana, your mother wishes to have a word with you in her office." the servant said as she bowed to Lilliana or Lily for short.

"Alright, I will be there." Lily said.

"Yes your Highness." the servant said as she bowed again and left to do her duties.

"I wonder what mother has to say." Lily thought to herself.

She stood up and went to her mother's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." came the gentle voice of Queen Thea Luciana von Luna.

Lily opened the door and went inside and approached her mother in a graceful manner, she sat down on the chair her mother gestured for her to sit.

"You wish to have a word with me Your Majesty?" Lily questioned.

"Yes my dear child, and please stop with the formalities my sweet it is just the two of us here." Queen Thea said.

"What do you wish to speak to me about mother?" Lily asked.

"The King of the Sun Kingdom wrote to me about making an alliance." Thea said.

"Alright but what do I have to do with it?" Lily asked.

Thea's expression became saddened as she looked at her only daughter, Lily instantly became worried.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Lily the alliance is by marriage." Thea said.

Lily was shocked to say the least.

"Mother…" Lily breathed.

"You will have to marry the Sun Kingdom's Heir, Prince Phoebus Levant de Apollo." Thea continued her explanation.

Lily became disheartened by the fact that she was to be married to someone she doesn't know nor love. Thea noticed this and she went to her distraught daughter.

"I'm sorry my Moonflower, I know that I said that you are free to marry who you loved." Thea began.

"I know mother and I understand, it is my duty as a princess to serve my people first before myself." Lily said.

"Lily…" Thea breathed worried for her daughter.

"I am the Princess of this Kingdom and a Princess always lets her people come first before her happiness. And I know what duty is mother, and it is to my people." Lily said.

With that said Lily rose and went to the door, but before she could fully get out of the room her mother's words stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I only wish for your happiness." Thea said sadness evident on her gentle features.

"I know mother, I know…" Lily said with a sad smile on her face.

With those parting words Lily walked off closing the door with a gentle thud. Lily ran to her room, uncaring if it wasn't a proper lady's behaviour. Once in the safety of her quarters, she threw herself on her bed and cried her heart out until she fell asleep.

= 5 hours later =

Lily woke up and noticed that her eyes stings a little so she went to her washroom and looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were a little puffy from crying, she sighed and splashed her face with the cool water to get rid of the sting. Lily grabbed a towel and wiped her face with it, she went back to her room and rang a silver bell. Moments later a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in." Lily called.

A maid servant came in and bowed to Lily.

"You rang Your Highness?" the maid asked.

"Yes, could you please bring me some milk tea and biscuits? I missed lunch and I am getting a little famished." Lily said.

"Yes Your Highness." the maid bowed and went to do as she was ordered to.

Lily sighs and opens her balcony doors and went to sit on her tea table that is placed on her massive balcony, she began to think of what would happen when she would marry the Sun Kingdom's Prince.

Would he be nice and kind to my people as well as his?

Would we both get along well?

Would he be like all the other suitors that I've had, that only want me for my money, title and kingdom?

Would I suffer from this marriage?

KNOCK KNOCK!

Lily was brought out from her thoughts as a knock resounded from the door.

"Come in." she called.

The maid came in with what Lily had asked for and set it down in front of her.

"Would there be anything else you need or want my lady?" the maid questioned.

"No this will be all, thank you. You may leave." Lily said as she smiled at the maid.

The maid bowed and left the room, Lily looked up at the sky her face completely calm. But her eyes tell differently.

'I will never have a happy life, won't I?'

Were her last thought before a lone tear escaped her eyes…

= Elidi Kingdom 2 days later =

Phoebus Levant de Apollo was heading towards his father's study; his father had sent a servant to call him from the training room. When he got to the door of his father's study, he knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." said a deep voice that he knew belonged to his father.

Phoebus went in and walked in front of his father's huge gold desk.

"You called for me father?" Phoebus inquired.

"Yes my son, I want to have a word with you." was King Hesper Solandro de Apollo answer.

Phoebus raised an eyebrow as if saying 'I'm waiting', Hesper let out an irritated sigh at his son's impatience.

"I have written a letter to the Moon Kingdom's Queen." Hesper began.

"Oh?" Phoebus said with a rather bored expression.

Hesper's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his son, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to calm himself. He opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"A reply came from Queen Thea saying that she agrees to my proposal." Hesper said.

"What proposal is it?" Phoebus said sitting down still looking bored.

"An arranged marriage." was Hesper's simple answer.

Phoebus looked at his father with wide eyes and he slowly stood up. He stood there gaping at his father, Hesper stared right back at his son.

"Son, close your mouth it's improper for a prince." Hesper scolded his son.

"What do you mean an ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" Phoebus shouted.

"It's exactly as I said it is Phoebus." Hesper replied in a stern tone.

The door opened to reveal a woman of average height, slightly tanned skin, shoulder length blonde hair and sophisticated orange tinted gold eyes. The woman entered in a graceful manner and went to her husband's side; she looked at the two men in her life with a questioning gaze.

"What is happening here? I have heard shouting as I got nearer." the woman said to Hesper.

"Mother, did you know about this?" Phoebus asked.

"Know about what, sweetie?" his mother questioned.

"ABOUT THIS ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Phoebus yelled.

"Don't you use that tone of voice on me young man, you may be an adult now but I am still your mother." Queen Phoebe Lenna de Apollo scolded her son in a stern manner.

"Sorry mother, but come on father. An Arrange Marriage?!" Phoebus said.

"Son, we need an alliance with the Moon Kingdom. And with an engagement the two kingdoms will be united as well." Hesper explained.

"Your father's right sweetheart, it would be good for the kingdom. Please think about this my son." Phoebe pleaded to her son.

Phoebus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; he looked at his parents with a cold look.

"Fine, but I will not be happy with this. I will marry this princess even if I do not know her." with that he turned around and strode over to the door, opening it and then slamming it closed.

"I really hope that Phoebus will give the Moon Princess a chance, she is a very kind young girl." Phoebe sighed looking at her husband and king.

"I hope so too, my love. I may be strict with him but I love him so." Hesper said staring at the door.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: This is the edited version of the chapter, I changed the names of the Sun Royals.

= One Week Later =

Queen Thea sat on her throne awaiting the arrival of the Sun Kingdom Royals, her daughter waiting for her mother to call her. After a moment of waiting, the door of the throne room opened and a messenger cleared his throat.

"The Sun Kingdom Royal Family; King Hesper Solandro de Apollo, his wife; Queen Phoebe Lenna Solera de Apollo, and their son; Prince Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo have arrive."

The double doors of the throne room opened wider to reveal the visiting royals. They walked through the doors towards Queen Thea, Thea smiled and stood up and approached Queen Phoebe and gathered her friend into an embrace. She then embraced Hesper.

"I missed you both so much." Thea said as she smiled.

"Yes it has been a long time Thea, how have you been?" Phoebe asked.

"I am well my friend, and is this young man your son Phoebe? Hesper ? " Thea asked as she took a good look at Phoebus.

"Yes Thea, this is my son Phoebus. Phoebus this is Queen Thea Luciana von Luna, mine and your father's best friend." Phoebe introduced the two to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty." Phoebus said as he took Thea's hand and kissed the knuckles in a gentlemanly manner.

"The pleasure is all mine young Prince." Thea said as she smiled.

"Thea, where is your daughter? I haven't seen her in a long time." Phoebe said as she looked around the room for the said girl.

"She is getting ready Phoebe, I shall send for her to see if she is done." Thea said as she summoned a maid.

"Yes Your Majesty?" the maid asked as she bowed.

"Go to Princess Lilliana's chambers and see if she is all ready finished getting ready. And if she is ready, tell her that the guests have arrived." Thea ordered.

The maid bowed once more and went to do as was bid.

= Lily's Chambers =

Lily was absently brushing her long vibrant brown hair, when a knock on her door jolted her back to reality. She set down her brush and looked to the door.

"Enter." she called.

The door opened to reveal a maid.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"Her Majesty is asking Her Highness' presence in the throne room, the guests have arrived." the maid said.

"Tell Her Majesty that I will be there shortly." Lily said.

"Yes Your Highness." the maid bowed and left the room.

'Will I ever be happy?' Lily thought, a small frown gracing her gentle face.

With a sigh she stood up and went to the throne room.

= Throne Room =

The maid had told the royals what Lily has said; now they are waiting for her. After a minute of waiting the door opened to reveal Lily in a beautiful but simple long white gown, with golden pearls sewn onto the bust line above and below the breasts, and silver pearls that are sewn onto the waistline to make a V-shape. A large pale pink bow adorned the gown's lower back, the gown is also backless. The sleeves are off the shoulder. The hemline has a gold ribbon trim. Lily's long hair reached her lower back. She walked to her mother with a grace that matched her mother's.

"Your Majesty." Lily addressed her mother as she curtsied to her mother and Queen.

Her mother smiled at her daughter's behaviour and turned to introduce her to the Sun Royals.

"Lilliana, these are my friends; King Hesper Solandro de Apollo and his wife Queen Phoebe Lenna Soleria de Apollo." Thea began.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesties." Lily curtsied to both monarchs.

"Such a beautiful daughter you have Thee*." Phoebe smiled as she looked Lily over.

Lily became a little bit flustered as she smiled shyly at the Sun Queen's compliment.

"Thank you, Queen Phoebe." Lily said.

"You are welcome dear child, and this is my son; Prince Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo, he is your betrothed." Phoebe said.

"Prince Phoebus." Lily curtsied at Phoebus.

"Princess Lilliana." Phoebus greeted as he gently took Lily's hand and placed a kiss at her knuckles.

Their parents smiled at them.

"Why don't you give Prince Phoebus a tour of our gardens, Lilliana? And please both of you take your time (get to know each other)." Thea said.

"Of course mother, I'd be delighted to (as if I'd get to know him, he's probably an arrogant git!)." Lily said, finding the hidden meaning of her mother's words.

"Wonderful! Now off you young ones go and have fun." Phoebe said clasping her hands together.

"Of course, shall we Princess?" Phoebus asked holding out his arm in a gentlemanly manner.

"Yes Prince, we shall." Lily said taking the arm.

As the 2 young monarch heirs left for the garden, their parents smiled widely.

"They make a beautiful couple, don't they?" Phoebe asked turning to her husband and friend.

"Yes they do." Hesper said.

"I just hope that they learn to just at least like each other." Thea said frowning, remembering her conversation with her daughter a week earlier.

"I hope so too, our kingdoms will both prosper with this marriage." Hesper said again.

Thea and Phoebe quietly sighed and stared at the direction where their children both disappeared earlier, both looking solemn.

= With Lily and Phoebus =

Lily sighed as inaudibly as she could so that Prince Phoebus can't hear her, unfortunately Phoebus heard her and he turned to her.

"Princess, are you all right?" Phoebus asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am fine Prince." Lily smiled a fake smile, trying to convince Phoebus that she was okay.

But unfortunately for her, Phoebus saw right through her facade.

"I am sorry to say this Princess, but I can see right through your facade. I know you are also unhappy about this arrangement just as I am." Phoebus said.

"Really?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Yes, I am." was Phoebus' only answer, but his expression was neutral. But Lily can see and feel the sadness and heartbreak that he radiates.

'Wait a second...Heartbreak?'

"Prince Phoebus?" Lily began.

Phoebus turned to look at Lily to let her know that she has his attention.

"Are you in love with someone?" Lily asked quietly.

Phoebus' eyes widened in shock. How did she know that? At Phoebus' shocked expression, Lily gave a small smile.

"I can read peoples' feelings; I have always been able to do so ever since I was little." Lily began explaining.

"I can feel your heartbreak radiating off of you in waves, which is why I know you have someone who loves you and you do in return." Lily was now smiling sadly at Phoebus.

Phoebus stared at Lily for a little while longer before turning to the ground and giving a sigh.

"You are right Princess-"

"Please Prince; call me Lily, I am getting quite tired of all this formality." Lily wave a hand dismissively.

"All right then Lily, but I must insist that you call me Phoebus." Phoebus smiled at her.

Lily nodded signalling her agreement and urging Phoebus to continue.

"What you said earlier, you are right Lily. I am in love with someone with all my heart." Phoebus began but stopped.

"But?" Lily prodded.

"But she's a servant in our castle." Phoebus finished.

'Ahh...Forbidden love...' Lily thought feeling sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry..." Lily said.

"Don't be, I knew that Cristelle and I can never be together." Phoebus said shaking his head gently still looking at the ground.

"You know, I envy you Phoebus." Lily said looking at her lap with a sad smile.

"Why is that?" Phoebus asked turning his head to look down at Lily.

"Because you have found someone who you love with all your heart and that person loves you just as much. I haven't found the one for me, and sometimes I think that I wasn't meant to find the one for me. Maybe I was meant to be alone..." Lily said quietly, staring up at the sky.

"Don't say that Lily, there is someone out there for just for you." Phoebus said trying to cheer his friend up.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Lily said.

"No I am not, there is a saying; 'For every she there is a he.' And you aren't any different Lily, there is someone out there somewhere waiting for you." Phoebus said.

"Thanks Phoebus." Lily smiled at him.

Phoebus smiled back, at this time their parents came to the garden to see how their children are doing. They saw them smiling at each other, and their parents thought that they were starting to like each other. They approached their children.

"Lilliana, Phoebus. How are you two faring to each others' company?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"We are faring just fine mother." Phoebus replied.

"Marvellous! Now how about we all have lunch, considering that it is all ready lunch time. That and I am completely famished." Thea said gleefully.

Lily and Phoebus nodded; Phoebus stood up first and held up his arm to Lily once again. Lily took the offered arm and they started to follow their parents to the dining room. Once they got to the dining room, a male servant assisted Thea into sitting to her place at the head of the table, Phoebe; who was to sit at Thea's right, was seated by Hesper who also sat beside Phoebe. Phoebus seated Lily; who was to be seated at her mother's left, Phoebus sat beside Lily. They began to eat when the food had been served to them by the maids and butlers, they ate in silence. None dared to break it, Phoebe who was quite unused to awkward silences decided to speak.

"So Phoebus my son, how was your chat with young Princess Lilliana?" Phoebe asked her son who was comfortably eating in silence.

"It was quite splendid mother, and I must say that Princess Lilliana here is a very charming Lady." Phoebus said turning to look at Lily who in return stared at him.

Phoebus gave her a look that said 'play along', and Lily immediately understood and decided to play along with her new-found friend.

"Why thank you Prince Phoebus, you are quite charming yourself." Lily gave Phoebus a knowing smile in which Phoebus returned.

Their parents saw their children smile at each other and thought that they were both warming up to one another. They were happy at the results of the first day of their children's meeting, they hope this continues on and hopefully their children will want to marry each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thee = Thea's nickname from Phoebe and Hesper as they were friends since childhood.
> 
> Lily: That's what they think. I can't believe they've interpreted our fond tickling of each other to being in love tickling (whatever that means).
> 
> Phoebus: Yea and my mother said she knew me so well. *shakes head*
> 
> Lily: *giggles* don't let your mother hear that.
> 
> Phoebus: *gulps* …
> 
> Rose: *sigh* -_-" Anyway review and see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: Hey there readers, even though no one had review this story I decided to continue it. Although I am pleased that there is one person out there likes this story enough to fave it. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Act

= Time Skip (1 month later) =

As time went by, Lily and Phoebus grew really close to each other. But it is more of sibling love than romantic love; they only saw each other as brother and sister. But their parents saw differently; they saw that their children are falling for one another. They decided to wed their children immediately.

= With Lily and Phoebus (Garden) =

"Phoe*, I think our parents think that we are in love with each other." Lily said.

"Yeah I know what you mean Lils, my mother and father have been hounding me; asking me a lot of things that involve you and me. It's getting really irritating." Phoebus said.

"I know my mother is also the same." Lily said sighing.

"Are you sure about this plan Phoebus?" Lily asked.

Phoebus sighed.

"I know that we are lying to them Lils, but they are really happy about this arrangement." he explained.

"Yeah and it is for the good of our kingdoms." Lily said looking at the ground as if it were interesting.

Phoebus merely nodded not bothering to answer Lily verbally.

As they sat in silence, a maid came in the garden and approached them; neither monarch noticed this as they both had their heads toward the ground.

"Your Highnesses, the Queen requests your presences in the Parlour." the maid said as she bowed.

Lily and Phoebus looked at each other briefly before turning to the maid.

"Tell Her Majesty that we will be there soon." Phoebus said.

"Yes, Your Highness." the maid left.

"I wonder what my mother wants." Lily said.

"Well, we won't find out if we both just sit here right?" Phoebus replied standing up holding his hand for Lily to take.

Lily nodded and took Phoebus' hand and together they made their way to the Parlour. When they got to the Parlour, they approached their parents and sat down as a maid gave them each a cup of tea.

"What did you need us for mother?" Lily questioned her mother and took a sip of her tea.

"Prince Phoebus' parents and I have decided to move up the marriage." Thea said.

Lily choked on her tea (lady-like of course) Phoebus gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Oh my Lily, are you all right dear?" Phoebe asked.

Lily cleared her throat and looked at Phoebe and smiled at her.

"Yes I am fine Your Majesty; I just drank my tea a bit too quickly." Lily said.

Queen Phoebe smiled right back at Lily.

"Now as your mother was saying; we have decided to move up the wedding." Phoebe said.

"When is the wedding mother?" Phoebus asked.

"Three weeks' time." Thea replied.

"Mother are you certain? Three weeks doesn't give us much preparation." Lily said a little worried that the wedding is so soon.

"Lily dear, your mother and I have all ready finished with the preparations while you and my son are getting to know each other." Phoebe answered.

Lily and Phoebus tensed a little but not too much that their parents might see. Lily and Phoebus looked at each other at the corner of their eyes as if making a silent conversation, after a while of silence the both came to a silent agreement.

"What about our wedding clothes, mother?" Lily asked.

"Oh those are the only things that needed to be done by both of you, the royal seamstress will be here today and she will have you both fitted." Thea said.

Both Lily and Phoebus nodded, after a while of waiting the royal seamstress arrived; Lily was ushered to a room to be fitted first. Then when Lily was done being measured Phoebus was ushered to the room Lily had been in. And when he was done with his measurements, the seamstress said that she will be done with the Princess' gown and the Prince's tuxedo in a week.

= A week later =

The seamstress finally arrived at the castle along with the gown and tuxedo, and also her husband who is also a tailor though he specializes at male clothes. Phoebus was being fitted by the tailor and Lily was being fitted by the seamstress. When Lily's gown was done being fitted to her with no adjustments at all (because it all ready fits her perfectly), she waited for Phoebus to finish with his fitting.

"So, how did your fitting go?" Lily asked.

"It went well; my tuxedo fit me just fine. What about yours?" Phoebus replied.

"It went just fine too and it fits me just the same." Lily said.

"Let's take a walk in the garden to relax for a while." Phoebus suggested.

"Sure sounds great." Lily said.

They went to the gardens and taking a slow walk through it.

"Phoebus I am fine with this wedding arrangement." Lily began and Phoebus looked at her.

"It's not what you think Phoebus, I am not in love with you nor am I starting to do so." Lily explained.

"Ok, what brought this on?" Phoebus asked.

"Well when we get married we will still be best friends right?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Oh I see where this is going." Phoebus observed.

"You do?" Lily asked.

"Yes, you are scared that if we go through the wedding that I'll hate you or ignore you." Phoebus said teasingly.

"I am not scared!" Lily gasped; a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away.

"You are scared." Phoebus teased.

"Am not." Lily growled.

"Are too." Phoebus smiled cheekily.

"Am not!" Lily pouted turning her back to Phoebus.

Phoebus got an evil idea and grinned.

"Lils I'm sorry, I was just teasing." Phoebus said cheekily, but Lily didn't seem to notice.

"…"

"All right, since you are going to give me the silent treatment I guess I have to do something to get you to say something." Phoebus said.

Lily turned around to face Phoebus to ask what he meant, but when she did she was tackled to the ground by him and tickling her senseless.

"*laughs* Ok! Ok! *giggles* I forgive you! *laughs* Just stop! *laughs*"

"Not until you say 'Phoebus you are the greatest and most handsome guy in the universe.'" Phoebus said as he tickled her.

"Not a chance!" Lily gasped.

"Ok you asked for it now." Phoebus tickled her harder

"*laughs* Ok! Ok! *laughs* Phoebus you are the greatest and most handsome guy in the universe! *laughs* There are you happy now?! *giggles*" Lily said trying to sound upset, which is technically isn't working as she was being tickled.

"Good." Phoebus said as he stopped tickling Lily.

Lily panted because of all the laughing and giggling she'd done, Phoebus lent a hand to Lily and she gratefully accepted it. Once she was up she slapped Phoebus' arm hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Phoebus asked as he rubbed his arm.

"That was payback for tickling me and teasing me." Lily growled playfully.

"No need to hit me that hard." Phoebus grumbled still rubbing his arm.

"Hmph! You deserve it." Lily huffed as she snubbed him in a playful manner.

Their parents saw the interaction and felt happy for their children (they thought their children were doing playful flirting), and thought that this arrangement was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily: Dang we are good! XD
> 
> Rose: I know you guys are good actors but please no need to shout it. -_-"
> 
> Lily: Sorry...
> 
> Rose: Never mind... Anyways review although I am getting tired of typing that when no one seems to review on this story.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding

= 1 week later: day of the wedding =

Lily was in her room getting ready for her wedding, maids are busy fixing her hair, her make-up and the final touches to her gown. Lily was getting a little bit nervous; she bit her lip a little out of nervous habit. And if her mother saw her doing that; she would likely scold her.

'This is it, there's no turning back now. No need to get nervous about this; it's my wedding day, and I'm not in love with Phoebus nor is he to me. I just hope that we would still be friends…'

Lily took a deep breath to calm her hay wired nerves, she looked at herself in front of the mirror. She looked beautiful for her wedding; but not for her or her groom, but for her mother and her kingdom. As she was busy staring at herself, her mother went through the door; she approached her daughter. (A/N: I am not gonna write the description of her gown, it's up to you to decide what she wears. Use your imagination, it's there for a reason)

"I would like to have a talk with my daughter if you please." Thea told the maids fussing over her daughter.

The maids bowed and left the room as they were all ready finished readying the Princess.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" Thea asked her daughter bringing Lily out of her stupor.

"I am feeling just fine mother, why?" Lily spoke softly as she saw her mother through the mirror.

"Lily today I am not your Queen." Thea began.

Lily looked confused.

"But today I am your mother, so you don't have to hide what you are truly feeling right now." Thea said.

Lily looked down from the mirror.

"To be honest mother, I am feeling a little bit nervous." Lily said.

"Oh Lily it's perfectly normal to feel like you do at times like this, I was the same when I married your father." Thea explained.

"I wish daddy was here, I want him to see this." Lily was still looking down.

'Even if it's only for the good of the two kingdoms.'

"Oh Lily, your father is watching over right now and I know that he is very proud of you." Thea said as she gently lifted her daughter's chin so Lily could face the mirror.

"He is very proud of you honey, proud to have a beautiful strong daughter." Thea said as she looked into the mirror with Lily.

Lily smiled and turned around to face her mother.

"Thank you mommy, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Lily said as she embraced her mother.

"You are welcome my darling, I am not your mother for nothing." Thea said smiling; hugging her daughter close to her.

"Come the wedding is about to start my precious, we must be at the church." Thea reminded; letting go of her daughter.

Lily nodded and they both headed out to the carriage, when they got to the church; they waited for the procession to finish until it was their turn to walk the aisle. Finally, their turn arrived. Lily walked down the aisle with her mother, her face was covered by her veil; they can't see her face but she can see them. The long walk finally came to an end, they have arrived at the altar; Prince Phoebus, Princess Lilliana, and Queen Thea approached the priest.

"Who give this young lady?" the priest asked.

"I do." Thea said as she held out her hand for Phoebus to do so as well.

Phoebus also held out his hand to the Queen.

"Take care of my daughter for me." Thea said as she gave Lily's gloved hand to Phoebus.

Thea stepped down the platform and Phoebus with Lily holding onto his arm turned towards the Priest.

"Before we begin, does anyone here have a reason for these two souls not to be joined? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

There was absolute silence signalling that no one is going to object; until…

"I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!" a man with gray coloured hair and black eyes stood up.

"What are you doing here Hyperion?" Lily asked getting angry at the man who dared to disrupt her wedding.

"Lily you were supposed to be my Queen, you were supposed to marry me! Not this golden haired fool!" Hyperion said.

How dare him! He has the nerve to insult her best friend in front of her, Phoebus has been nothing but kind to me and Hyperion is nothing but an arrogant son of a bitch!

"If I remember correctly Hyperion, you are the one who ruined your chances of marrying me; you were the one who had the nerve to cheat on me while you were courting me. And I really hate you to the very end because of your selfish and arrogant attitude, and how DARE you insult my husband to be! I am perfectly happy that I am marrying him instead of you, now get out of here. You are not welcome here!" Lily said angry at Hyperion's claim.

"How dare you disrupt my daughter's wedding day? I will not have you anywhere near my daughter after what you have done, guards! Take him away!" Thea ordered.

The guards did as they were ordered to do; they grabbed Hyperion harshly by the arms and dragged him away. Hyperion was dragged away kicking and screaming until he was gone from sight and sound, Queen Thea turned back to the Priest.

"Please continue with the ceremony." Thea said.

The Priest nodded.

"Do you Prince Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo take Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna to be you lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked looking at Phoebus.

"I do." Phoebus said smiling.

"And do you Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna take Prince Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked Lily.

"I do." Lily answered smiling as well.

The Priest then takes both Lily and Phoebus' right hands and places them together, Lily and Phoebus faces each other.

"I Prince Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo do take Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna to be my wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Lily then placed her right hand atop Phoebus' right hand.

"I Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna do take Prince Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"The rings please." the priest said.

The ring bearer came forward and presented the rings to the priest, the priest took the smaller ring and handed it to Phoebus.

"With this ring I thee wed." Phoebus said slipping the ring onto Lily's ring finger.

The Priest then handed the second larger ring to Lily.

"With this ring I thee wed." Lily said as she slipped the ring onto Phoebus' ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Phoebus turned to Lily and lifted the veil and slowly he leaned toward Lily who closed her eyes awaiting her husband's kiss. Their lips met in a kiss that looked like they were in love with each other, but the two individuals who were doing the act they were just friends; don't get them wrong, they do love each other. But they were not IN love with each other, they love the other like a sibling they never had. The audience clapped and cheered; the Lunarians were happy that their Princess has finally found someone whom she could spend her life with.

Lily and Phoebus went out of the church and headed to their carriage so they could proceed to the reception.

= Time Skip (after the reception) = (A/N: sorry about this, I am too lazy to write the reception happenings)

When Lily and Phoebus got to their room, they were both tipsy because they both drank too much wine. They both stumbled into the room laughing their heads off, Lily flopped down on the bed; giggling like a school girl who had seen her crush.

"I think *hiccup* *giggles* we've had *giggles* *hiccup* too much to drink…*hiccup*" Lily said between giggles and hiccups.

"Nahh it's just right…*hiccup* on second thought *hiccup* *laughs* maybe we did, I don't really remember how much we've had… *hiccup*" Phoebus said as he flopped down beside Lily.

"You know something Lils, my father is very persistent on something you don't wanna hear." Phoebus said staring at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Don't get mad at me for this though, it's not my idea." Phoebus said.

"Ok I won't." Lily said.

"My dad said that he, mom and your mother wants us to consummate our union." Phoebus said getting sober at his own words.

Lily was silent as she thought about what Phoebus said.

'Consummating our union huh? Our acting must be really good for them to believe that Phoebus and I are deeply in love with each other. Mother said that she always wanted to be a grandmother, maybe Phoebus' parents wants to be grandparents as well that's why Hesper told his son to consummate our marriage. Well might as give them what they want.' Lily thought with a small sigh.

Phoebus thought that Lily was angry at him for even suggesting that because of her silence, and he was starting to get a little bit nervous because Lily was his best friend. And he didn't want to lose their friendship. Phoebus sat up to look at Lily to see if she was really angry at him, but he saw that she was deep in thought and sighed a bit.

"Lily? Are you mad at me?" Phoebus asked cautiously.

"No I'm not Phoe, I was just thinking that's all." Lily replied still staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Phoebus asked.

"What you said earlier." was Lily's answer.

"Oh…"

"Let's consummate our marriage now Phoe." Lily said.

"What?" Phoebus was shocked.

"Let's consummate our union." Lily repeated.

"Lily I am not pressuring you to do this with me, you don't have to. I mean you're not ready for this yet." Phoebus tried to reason with her, thinking that she was being forced to do this.

"I am not forcing myself to do this with you Phoe, I thought about it days before our wedding. And I want to do this; I know that we are not doing this out of love but for our kingdoms. And I want to make my mother happy, she was so happy when she saw both of us acting like we're in love. But she didn't know that did she?" Lily said.

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebus said concerned.

"Yes." was Lily's simple reply.

Phoebus sighed and slowly leaned in to kiss his bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you guys want a Lemon scene but I am just too lazy to write it and I am very tired now. So you'll have to do with this. Anyways, review!


	5. The Pregnancy and The Attack of the Black Lord Hyperion

Chapter 5: The Pregnancy and the Attack of the Black Lord Hyperion

= 2 Days Later =

Lily was in the bathroom; retching the contents of her stomach, as she was vomiting Phoebus woke up to the sound of her retching, so he got up to see what was wrong with his wife.

"What's wrong Lily, are you sick?" Phoebus asked rubbing Lily's back gently.

"I don't know what's wrong with me; I have been vomiting since yesterday. And when I eat something I push it all back out." Lily explained.

"I'll tell our parents, you stay here and rest." Phoebus said escorting his wife back to bed.

"Ok." Lily said lying down on the bed.

Phoebus got dressed and went out to look for their parents; he found them in the parlour, having tea.

"Mother, Lily is sick. I saw her in the bathroom earlier vomiting. I asked her what's wrong and she said that she has been sick since yesterday." Phoebus said just as she reached them.

"Oh my, I will send for the Royal Doctor. Go to my daughter and watch over her until the doctor arrives." Thea said.

"Of course." Phoebus said and moved to get back to Lily.

= 20 minutes later =

The Royal Doctor finally arrived and went to Lily's room to examine her for any sickness, after 15 minutes of waiting the doctor finally emerged from Lily's room. Thea, Phoebe, Phoebus and Hesper stood up and approached the doctor.

"Doctor what is wrong with my daughter?" Thea asked worried about her daughter.

"There is nothing wrong with her Your Majesty, the Princess is just fine." The doctor said.

"Then how do you explain about Lily being sick this morning? You certainly can't call that 'just fine' right?" Phoebus snapped.

"You misunderstood me Your Highness, I said that the Princess is just fine because she is with child." the doctor said smiling at Phoebus.

"Pardon?" Phoebus asked.

"The Princess is with child." the doctor repeated.

Thea, Phoebe and Hesper were happy; Hesper patted a now shocked Phoebus on the back saying that he is very proud of him giving them a grandchild. Phoebus got over his shock and went inside the room and approached the bed Lily was currently lying down, Phoebus sat down on the bed and cuddled with Lily.

"How are you feeling Lily?" Phoebus asked while stroking her hair gently.

"I'm feeling just fine Phoe, we finally made them happy right?" Lily asked smiling.

"Yeah and to be honest, I am kind of happy too." Phoebus confessed.

"Really?" Lily asked looking at him with a grin.

"Yeah, I mean I am going to be a father. Even if it's for our country and our parents, I feel a lot closer to you now." Phoebus said.

"Well you are the father of our child, Phoe." Lily said grinning cheekily.

"I know but I will still love our child even if we don't love each other like lovers." Phoebus said smiling and kissing Lily's forehead in a brotherly way.

"Aww, I love you too big bro…" Lily whispered smiling as she fell asleep against Phoebus' chest.

= 3 Days Later =

The whole kingdom was in cheer, their Princess is with child! People were celebrating at their Princess' pregnancy, the palace was especially busy. Servants were scurrying about trying to do as many things as possible and cooks were busy cooking the dishes being served tonight for the ball.

When nightfall came all were prepared and the only thing missing were guests. Queen Thea was being dressed in her ball gown; it was simple yet elegant, it was lilac with silver lining and a silver bow on the chest that has a moonstone brooch on it. Her silver hair was done up in an elegant bun with soft curls framing her face, her lips were painted in rose pink lip colour, purple eye shadow was painted onto her eyelids and her eye lashes were long enough so she doesn't need to wear mascara. All in all she was beautiful. When she was done she made to the ballroom, the maids were escorting her. When they got to the ballroom's huge white double doors the maids were awaiting the signal to open it for her so she may enter. The announcer (A/N: I don't know what they're called so forgive me) had been notified that the Queen is waiting for her entrance and banged his long staff to the floor (A/N: kind of like in Princess Diaries), the guests turned to him to pay attention to what he has to say.

"Presenting Queen Thea Luciana Lunae von Luna; Queen of Lunera." the announcer said.

The double doors near the grand staircase opened revealing Thea in all of her glory, the guests clapped and Thea smiled at them all. Thea grabbed a wine glass from a passing waiter.

"Welcome everyone; I am pleased to see that many people here want to celebrate my daughter's pregnancy." Thea said.

She looked to the grand staircase; the guests taking her lead looked to the staircase as well. The announcer positioned himself near the double doors that is stationed in the grand staircase, cleared his throat.

"Presenting the Royal Couple; Princess Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna and her husband Prince Phoebus Levant Soleria de Apollo." the double doors opened to reveal the Royal Couple.

They were both smiling and Lily's arms were linked with Phoebus', they both descended down the staircase. As they were descending; the guests were all looking at the with smiles on all of their faces. Queen Thea raised her glass and said:

"To the safe pregnancy of the Princess."

The guests raised their glasses too wishing the Princess the best of her pregnancy. But what they didn't know is that someone in the crowd was lurking in the shadows seething in rage, his knuckles turning white and the hand that was holding the wine glass almost broke at the pressure he was putting on it. But not to attract any attention he calmed himself down a little.

'Now is not the time to act, at least not yet. I will let them have their fun for a little while before I do so.' the man thought to himself with an evil smile gracing his lips.

The party went on smoothly for a few hours; Lily and Phoebus danced with each other and talked with the other lords and ladies of the kingdom. The celebration came to an abrupt halt when a very loud mocking clap sounded across the room, the guests parted when the clapper came forward still giving a mocking clap to the Royal Couple.

Lily's eyes widened at the identity of the clapper, suddenly shock became anger and she stepped forward a little.

"What in the name of Selene are you doing here Hyperion? You are forbidden to even enter the palace grounds." Lily asked her tone cold as well as her expression.

"Oh my dear sweet Princess, is that a way to treat a guest at this wondrous celebration?" Hyperion asked tone mocking.

"You are not even invited to this celebration Lord Pullus, so I suggest you leave right now." Phoebus said voice stern his expression unreadable.

"I wasn't talking to you Prince." Hyperion spat glaring at Phoebus.

"I do not care if you were talking to me or not, you are making my wife uncomfortable with the mere thought of you near her. What makes you think that she'll be comfortable with you now that you are present?" Phoebus said matching Hyperion's glare with his own.

Hyperion glared even more at Phoebus. But then he smiled evilly.

"Umbra ab Creperum Exorior!" Hyperion called out and shadow monsters came out of the guests shadows.

The guests went into a panic seeing the monsters forming out of their own shadows and they started to flee. But a few of the guests got locked inside with the royals and Hyperion; because Hyperion shut the doors with his power.

"Where is everybody going? I want you all to enjoy the show!" Hyperion laughed evilly.

"Now my Shadow Creatures kill them all!" Hyperion ordered.

"Murus ab Ara!" Queen Thea yelled out and a silver dome came up to surround them just in time as an Umbra Prodigium was heading towards them.

The Umbra Prodigium was banging on the dome trying to break it down but Queen Thea was no ordinary Magician, she was powerful in her own right. It would take more than a measly monster to break her shields down. But Thea was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a scream. Screams were heard all around the palace and the guests that have been trapped and every servants and guards were killed. The only ones left alive were the Royal Family of the Moon and Sun.

Hyperion saw that one of his Umbra Prodigium was busy banging something; he couldn't really see it from where he was so he went a bit closer to see what it is his Prodigium was attacking. His coal black eyes narrowed at the sight, a shield was protecting his targets and a very strong one at that. But no matter I will just increase my Prodigium's strength. He raised his hand and a dark energy formed at his palm as he chanted:

"Deus ab Creperum augeo meus praesentia ad incitio id Prodigium lacertus!" the dark energy blasted form his palm and created a beam that connected himself to his Prodigium so he could increase its strength as much as he wanted.

When he deemed his Prodigium strong enough he cut off the power; the Prodigium roared and began smashing the dome.

"ARGH!" Thea groaned as she held up her hands to support the dome.

"Mother what's wrong?" Lily asked looking at her mother.

"This monster's strength has increased! I won't be able to hold this protective dome up for much longer!" Thea said; her arms and legs trembling due to the magic she is using.

"Everyone get ready, Phoebe you protect Thea. Phoebus and Lily both of you fight as much of those things as you can and don't die everyone; we're the only ones standing here." Hesper ordered.

"Understood." was the chorused reply.

"When I say now you bring the dome down all right Thea?" Hesper said.

"Yes." Thea answered she was already sweating from the amount of pressure.

"NOW!" Thea brought the dome down and Hesper, Phoebus and Lily attacked all nearby monsters while Phoebe stood in front of Thea protecting her from incoming monsters.

"Phantasia Afae!" Lily screamed and a powerful white beam blasted from her hand to the monsters turning all 3 of them to dust at the same time.

The Royal Family of the Moon and Sun were doing their best to fight off the monsters but there was just too many of them. They were all on their knees fighting for breath, they heard Hyperion laugh.

"You can fight them off all you want but they would just keep on coming from the shadows." Hyperion said smirking at their predicament.

"That is what you think Pullus!" Lily growled glaring at Hyperion.

"Oh? And what can you do Princess? You can barely stand." Hyperion mocked.

"I am more powerful than you think Hyperion. And attacking my home is taking things too far!" Lily shouted; she was glaring at Hyperion as she started to glow white.

"What the-?!" Hyperion didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Luna Misericordis Carnificina!" Lily cried out and the glow coming off of her body grew until it gave off an intense explosion that eradicated all of those created from darkness.

The explosion would have taken down Hyperion but he made a shield out of pure darkness before the explosion hit him. When he looked up his eyes widened his shield had large cracks on it and anymore blast from Lily's power would have destroyed it completely; luckily he was in a far enough distance from Lily or else his shield would have collapsed from her intense display of power. Hyperion lowered the dark cracked shield and all he saw was smoke, when it cleared; he saw Lily standing with a silver shield protecting her from debris. When he looked at the other royals they were also surrounded by a silver shield. She protected them. Hyperion thought his eyes narrowing.

Lily's much more powerful than he thought she was. Hyperion smirked as he saw Lily's shields come down and Lily fall to her knees having a hard time catching her breath. Hyperion smiled, she's used up most of her energy to create that explosion and also keeping her family from harm.

"You lose Princess, I am still standing and you and your family are on your knees now. Weak and tired, you might as well give up and surrender." Hyperion mocked, looking at Lily with an evil smile.

"For someone who claims to know me, you don't know everything about me." Lily gave him a smirk of her own.

Hyperion frowned but didn't say anything.

"My family maybe on their knees but they can still fight; and I know that they won't ever give up. I never surrender myself to someone like you; I'd rather die than do so." Lily said standing up; determination flashing across her eyes and features.

"She's right, we can still fight and I know that my daughter will never give up. She's strong willed and it will take a lot more to break through to her." Thea said standing up as well, she was glaring at Hyperion.

Phoebus, Hesper and Phoebe remained silent but they stood up and went to stand by Thea and Lily's side. They aren't going down without a fight. Hyperion growled and attacked.

"Acerbus Letum!" huge dark ball of energy was flung at the royals and they were thrown back by the force of its impact.

Lily went to stand up but Hyperion saw it.

"Acerbus Fulgetra Paralytica!" they were struck by lightning, but instead of being shocked to death this lightning paralyzed them painfully as dark lightning surrounded them.

Lily struggled to move her body but she couldn't, Hyperion saw this and stared at her.

"It's no use trying to move a muscle, you are all paralyzed." Hyperion commented lazily.

Lily only glared back at him still trying to break free.

"Now it's time for all of you to die." He said as his hands glowed darkly.

"Sphaera Letalis!" he released 3 dark balls and they hit the Sun royals. Each Sun monarch was trapped in an individual sphere, the spheres shocked their victim.

"NO!" Lily screamed her eyes widening at the sight of her husband and in-laws being tortured, but could do nothing but watch as they began to fade away.

The 3 monarchs screamed in agony and pain, until their screams were no more. The spheres dissipated and the lifeless bodies dropped to the ground like rain; Lily and Thea stared helplessly tears streaming down their dirty and scratched faces. Hyperion laughed at their horrified faces.

"Now it's your turn Lily." Hyperion spat the name out.

"NO! Luna Fulgeo!" Thea yelled out blasting Hyperion backwards, knocking him out.

"Lily listen to me carefully, I only have enough power in me to send you somewhere safe." Thea began.

"Mother…" Lily whispered looking at her mother who was paralyzed at her left side.

"I am sending you to the future, where you and my grandchild would be safe from Hyperion." Thea explained.

"I am not going to the future without you mother." Lily protested but Thea shook her head.

"Do this for me Lily, for Phoebus, for the unborn child." Thea pleaded.

Lily looked at her beloved mother, eyes still filled with tears. Lily blinked and nodded. Thea smiled tearfully at her daughter and began to chant an incantation.

"Per penes ab Selene, placere exaudio meus optatio itaque transporto meus puella alicubi infit nutus esse securus sed percarus…" Lily was encased by a silver sphere and she started to float away from her mother.

"Goodbye my flower… I will always be watching over you and my grandchild…" Thea said as she turned her head to face Hyperion who was waking up.

Hyperion scowled at Thea before he noticed that Lily was nowhere in sight. He glared at Thea.

"Where is she?!" he snarled.

"I sent her somewhere safe where you can never EVER find her!" Thea answered heatedly.

"DIE!" Hyperion exclaimed as he was drawing energy to kill the Queen for her interference.

"I will die after you! Luna Fulgeo Tentatio!" a large explosion was seen from where Lily is, killing and destroying everything on its path. Lily's tears were flowing nonstop as she cried for the loss of her loved ones.

"Goodbye mother…" was Lily's last parting words as the sphere began to dissipate with her in it...

A young woman of 18 was gently closing the book she held in her hands, she looked very young to others who don't know her at all; she has what most people would call a childish face and aura. She had long brownish black hair and raven black eyes she was small for her age thus making people believe that she was only 15 years old and she has light brown skin. She looked straight ahead as if she were staring at you and said:

"And that my dear friends is where and who Lily Evans really is, and our dear Harry is still growing inside her womb unaware of his mother's true heritage. Join Lily as she embarks on a short journey at the future and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that is for another story. Oh and if you are wondering who I am, my name is a secret but you may know me as RedMoonRose." she smiled as the world faded to black.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: Well this is the last chapter of MI: TH, hope you liked it. And also this story has a sequel watch out for it, it's titled Mistaken Identity: The Marauders' Era.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Umbra ab Creperum Exorior = Shadows of Darkness Come Forth
> 
> Murus ab Ara = Wall of Protection
> 
> Umbra Prodigium = Shadow Monster
> 
> Deus ab Creperum augeo meus praesentia ad incitio id Prodigium lacertus = God of Darkness strengthen my power to increase this monster's strength.
> 
> Phantasia Afae = Moon Dust
> 
> Pullus = Black
> 
> Luna Misericordis Carnificina = Moon Merciful Execution
> 
> Acerbus Letum = Dark Annihilation
> 
> Acerbus Fulgetra Paralytica = Dark Lightning Paralyze
> 
> Sphaera Letalis = Fatal Sphere
> 
> Luna Fulgeo = Moon Shine
> 
> Per penes ab Selene, placere exaudio meus optatio itaque transporto meus puella alicubi infit nutus esse securus sed percarus = By the power of Selene, please grant my wish and send my daughter somewhere she will be safe and loved
> 
> Luna Fulgeo Tentatio = Moon Shine Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short, I know. But I don't know if I should continue this story this is supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm not sure myself. But I may continue this if I get at least 10 reviews and no repeating of reviews please some readers tend to repeat their reviews as I have noticed.
> 
> Queen Thea: You are all probably wondering what I look like so I will let Rose (author) to describe me now. *smiles*
> 
> Rose: What, right now?! But I don't wanna! *whines*
> 
> Queen Phoebe: Oh hush you, and I want the readers to know what I look like too.
> 
> Rose: Not you too! *pouts*
> 
> King Hesper: Oh will you quite your pouting! It's getting kind of annoying.
> 
> Rose: *glares* Let me guess you want them to know what you look like too? *copies Hesper's voice*
> 
> King Hesper: I do not sound like that! *irritated*
> 
> Rose: *smirks* Well you do so quit being a baby about it…
> 
> King Hesper: *blush* I am a King, and you will view me as such!
> 
> Rose: *killer glare* Say that again, I dare you… *cracks knuckles*
> 
> King Hesper: *gulps* O.O" *trembles* …
> 
> Rose: I thought so... *sigh* Fine I'll write everybody's looks.
> 
> Main Casts: *cheers* Yey! ^-^
> 
> Rose: *sweat drops* Okay, let's start with Queen Thea.
> 
> Character Styles:
> 
> Name: Thea Luciana Lunae von Luna
> 
> Status: Moon Queen
> 
> Blood type: Silver Blood
> 
> Hair colour: Silver (moonlight)
> 
> Eye colour: Dark Lilac
> 
> Figure: Slender
> 
> Skin: Fair
> 
> Height: Slightly tall
> 
> Powers: Moon
> 
> Name: Lilliana Parthenia Lunae von Luna
> 
> Status: Moon Princess
> 
> Blood type: Silver Blood
> 
> hair: Lilac tinted silver hair (bright moonlight)
> 
> White (moonlight, sunlight, candlelight, electric lights)
> 
> Eye colour: Silver (moonlight)
> 
> Emerald tinted (sunlight, candle lights & electric lights)
> 
> Height: Average
> 
> Figure: Slender
> 
> Skin: Fair
> 
> Powers: Moon
> 
> Name: Hesper Solandro de Apollo
> 
> Status: Sun King
> 
> Blood type: Golden Blood
> 
> Hair colour: Bleach blonde
> 
> Eye colour: Golden
> 
> Skin: tanned
> 
> Height: tall
> 
> Figure: Slightly broad build
> 
> Powers: Sun
> 
> Name: Phoebe Lenna Soleria de Apollo
> 
> Status: Sun Queen
> 
> Blood type: Golden Blood
> 
> Hair colour: Blonde
> 
> Eye colour: Golden Orange tinted
> 
> Skin: Slightly tanned
> 
> Height: Average
> 
> Figure: Slender
> 
> Powers: Sun
> 
> Name: Phoebus Levant Solera de Apollo
> 
> Status: Sun Prince
> 
> Blood type: Golden Blood
> 
> Hair colour: Blonde
> 
> Eye colour: Golden
> 
> Skin: tanned
> 
> Powers: Sun
> 
> Height: Tall
> 
> Figure: Lean but muscular in build
> 
> Rose: There are you all happy now? *glares at the Cast*
> 
> Main Cast: Yes! ^-^
> 
> Rose: -_-" *sigh* Well hope you readers enjoyed that, so review please and no hurtful comments though.
> 
> Everyone: Till next chapter! ^-^


End file.
